


Chasm

by Anonymous



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Non-Consensual, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There were local myths of a monster living at the bottom of the cavern, feasting on the bats and other creatures that lived here. Sometimes people would come exploring and never return. And if they did, some refused to talk about what they saw or experienced. Some……survived and immediately were thrown into hospitals.Hyunwoo is a skeptic. There must be something here that scares people so deeply, but he doubts it’s something like the kraken. It’s possible everyone else who’s been here simply were too embarrassed to say they scared themselves and saw nothing.Hyunwoo’s experienced. He’s done this at least a hundred times now. Him and Jinyoung have travelled all over the world doing exactly this: dropping into largely unexplored chasms in the earth and documenting it.





	Chasm

Hyunwoo drops down into the cavern, flicking on his headlamp as he goes. He can hear his partner fiddling with his gear as Hyunwoo dangles out in the middle of the cavern.

“You good,” he calls back up, barely able to make out the silhouette of Jinyoung above him.

“Yeah,” comes the reply, echoing off the rock surrounding Hyunwoo. “My line’s tangled. Do you wanna go on ahead?”

Jinyoung flashes his own headlamp a couple times and judging from how the light barely reaches Hyunwoo, Jinyoung really is still back up the top. Hyunwoo sighs and swings back to the rockwall in front of him. He tilts his head down and tries to gauge exactly how much further he has to go. It’s far. His professional headlamp doesn’t reach the bottom and Hyunwoo gnaws on his lip. They only have a few more hours of sunlight and trying to get back up in complete darkness is not is thing Hyunwoo wants to experience.

But trying to survey the cavern alone is probably unwise as well.

“Fuck it, I’ll go ahead, yeah. I’ll leave a lantern for you where I leave my line, okay?” Hyunwoo barely hears Jinyoung’s response before he drops down further, backstepping down further and further into the unknown darkness below him.

There’s not much to hear once he gets to the bottom. There’s sounds of water dripping somewhere, the static from Hyunwoo’s walkie-talkie, and Hyunwoo’s breathing, but that’s about it. Hyunwoo swings his pack off and pulls out his lantern, tying it to the end of the rope. Hopefully Jinyoung will spot it and be able to find it. Hyunwoo doesn’t think twice about it and picks up his flashlight and uses it to scan the area.

He’s disappointed at first, but then he spots what looks like a small cave. Hyunwoo considers yelling back up to his partner, but thinks better of it. It’s not like Jinyoung would be able to understand him anyway. He fingers the walkie at his hip before pulling it up to his lips, “I see a cave. Gunna go check it out.”

 _“‘K. Be careful, bro. Leave a flare for me,”_ comes Jinyoung’s broken reply. Hyunwoo slips the walkie back onto his belt and moves toward the cave, excitement bubbling in his stomach. He knows it’s stupid to go in alone. He knows this is dangerous and reckless, but he’s just so damn _curious_.

Hyunwoo notices there’s some weird goo accumulating the closer he gets to the cave. Small skeletons of what look like rats and bats are scattered around it, some on top of each other. A chill slithers down Hyunwoo’s spine, but he tries to ignore it.

He acknowledges something strange, perhaps unnatural is going on here, but that was the entire reason for his and Jinyoung’s trip. There were local myths of a monster living at the bottom of the cavern, feasting on the bats and other creatures that lived here. Sometimes people would come exploring and never return. And if they did, some refused to talk about what they saw or experienced. Some……survived and immediately were thrown into hospitals.

Hyunwoo is a skeptic. There _must_ be something here that scares people so deeply, but he doubts it’s something like the kraken. It’s possible everyone else who’s been here simply were too embarrassed to say they scared themselves and saw nothing.

Hyunwoo’s experienced. He’s done this at least a hundred times now. Him and Jinyoung have travelled all over the world doing exactly this: dropping into largely unexplored chasms in the earth and documenting it.

He wrinkles his nose and squats down. He fiddles a bit with his pack again, pulling it to his front to grab his portable ring light. Hyunwoo does his best and snaps a few photos of the goo and skeletons. He’s sure it must have been the light, but it looked like the goo moved. With a shake of his head, Hyunwoo stands back up, camera still in hand. He walks to the entrance of the cave and pulls out one of the flares to put next to it. Jinyoung will know where to find him at least.

Hyunwoo steps into the threshold and sweeps his flashlight around the room. It’s vast and completely covered in the gross goo he saw as he approached. While it was chilly in the cavern, in the cave the temperature was a good couple degrees hotter. Sweat starts to bead in his hairline and some slips down his lower back. He gulps as a heady feeling starts to crawl through his veins.

He takes a couple more hesitant steps into the cave, every instinct in him telling him to turn on his heel and hightail it out immediately. But Hyunwoo doesn’t listen. He doesn’t care, at this point his curiosity has its claws in him and he _needs_ to know. Some of the goo glops onto his exposed shoulder, startling Hyunwoo by how warm it is. He quickly shakes it off but notices how his skin tingles where it touches.

The air continues to get thicker and thicker as Hyunwoo wades through the room. Well, wading isn’t exactly right. The goo sticks to his boots and weighs his every step. Hyunwoo begins to feel lightheaded and queasy, the way he sometimes does when he’s been hard for too long and needs release. Hyunwoo comes to an abrupt stop at the realization. He _is_ hard. He shouldn’t be. But he is.

A voice inside his mind screams at him it’s time to leave and he agrees with it for once. Usually this kind of thing requires him to ignore his basic survival instinct, to go into places he knows he’s not meant to. But this. This cave? He’s seen enough. He raises his camera and snaps a few photos, barely looking at the viewfinder before turning around.

Hyunwoo doesn’t get to take his next step, though. Something grabs his ankle and he falls face first into the goo. His whole body feels like he’s been electrocuted and he involuntarily ruts against the ground. His whole mind screams at how _wrong_ this is, as his hands scramble to pull himself up. He tries to kick off whatever’s clutching to his ankle but he can’t.

“Ah, shit!” Hyunwoo can’t stop his hips from rutting against the floor. The goo covers him and his whole entire being tingles and he _hates_ this, his mind is going crazy, but he is quickly losing control over his body. He’s able to turn himself over and he tries to grab at his ankle when another thing snags his wrist. “For fuck’s sake.”

Hyunwoo stares in horror when he realizes that those local legends are completely true. The things grabbing him are indeed tentacles. They’re jet black and seem to be excreting the goo that now covers him. Hyunwoo wants to cry. He’s seen enough hentai to know what’s coming next. This couldn’t be happening and yet…

He tries to move again but another tentacle snatches his remaining limbs and pulls him towards the center of the cave. He tries to kick and struggle but this only seems to encourage the tentacles. He can see where his bag and camera and everything else had fallen off in his fall and a tiny part of him hopes the photos caught _something_ to prove what he knows is about to happen.

Soon his flashlight is dim and far and Hyunwoo can barely feel anything other than the extreme need for his hard cock to be touched. He doesn’t want anything near him, knows this isn’t actually what he wants but--

Another tentacle approaches him now. All of them seem to come from the same point in the cave, a whole bunch of them hovering in the air waiting their turn. There’s a pair in the center that seem to be vibrating; they keep circling each other, never staying still. Hyunwoo shudders as one trails down his chest to the bulge in his cargo pants. Another joins it and rips the fabric easily and Hyunwoo tries to call out, to make any sort of sound. He opens his mouth but instead of screaming, another slimy limb enters his mouth, coating his throat in the goo.

Tears stream down his face as the tentacle in his mouth pushes deeper into his throat and the ones by his dick begin to pump him. One focuses on the head of his dick while the other pumps him. It’s messy and gross and utterly _awful_ and then another joins the fray. It slips between his legs and massages between his balls and entrance before circling his rim. Hyunwoo tries to clench it shut, anything to make it more difficult, even if he knows that will only make it worse.

But it’s no use.

It prods at his rim and easily slips inside, forcing him open with each thrust in. Hyunwoo squeezes his eyes shut as more tears stream down his face. He bites down on the tentacle in his mouth but instead it just swells and chokes him, cutting off any ability for him to breathe. The tentacle in his ass continues to thrust in and out, occasionally stopping to massage his prostate.

He hates this. He hates how goove his body feels when he’s trapped in this situation. He hates that he can’t scream, can barely breathe. He hates how powerless he is, how he has to take this even if he struggles.

But what he hates the most that he knows no one will believe him.

The tentacle in his ass is joined by another and the stretch should burn but instead it shoots more arousal coursing through his body. Hyunwoo groans around the tentacle in his mouth, still gagging him. Another thin pair slide up his shirt and start stimulating his nipples. It’s too much, there’s too much happening and he wants to die. The tentacle that was stroking his dick now just circles around his base, varying the pressure from too much to just right while the other continues to massage the head. Hyunwoo thinks he’s tasting blood and he’s certain it has to be his.

He feels another tentacle poke at his already overstretched rim and he foggily realizes that the two thick tentacles in the middle will be the ones to finish him off. He sobs at the thought when he realizes how thick they are in comparison to the three that currently writhe in his ass. He can’t. They won’t fit, they’ll rip him in half and leave him bleeding out in this wretched cave.

Hyunwoo’s resigned himself to his fate, but he at least wants to know _why_ . Why the fuck is this fucking monster in this cave and why does it seem to be so intent on fucking him? Why is the goo making him powerless to the lust coursing through his veins? Why the _fuck_ does his body have to respond so _positively_ when all he wants is to get out of here?

Another tentacle joins the three in his ass and Hyunwoo chokes when another stretches up to his mouth and tries to pry his jaw even further open. He’s covered in goo and slime and spit and sweat and he can’t _move_. His mind races but he’s pinned to the ground and no manner of struggling seems to be helping. He’s faintly aware of more tentacles prodding at his rim, some slipping in, others just massaging the puckered skin. His back arches and his dick throbs and Hyunwoo cries from all the sensations.

God, he wishes him and Jinyoung carried guns now.

His body just stops responding to what his mind tells it to. Hyunwoo can’t make his hands clench into fists, can’t make his torso try and wiggle out of the hold the disgusting limbs have on him. Instead he lies there, being used by this fucking monster, body rocking with the force of the thrusts. He’s so full that everytime a tentacle moves inside him it brushes against his prostate, making his dick pulse. Hyunwoo wasn’t going to last much longer, but for some reason he had a feeling that’s what the monster wants.

Hyunwoo cums with a cry and he can feel his spunk dripping down his shaft as the tentacle massaging his head continues to work. The tentacles in his ass are thicker now, splitting him open for the biggest too. Hyunwoo resigns himself further to his fate, tears now permanently streaming down his face, he’s sure. He will never recover from this. He hopes Jinyoung doesn’t make it down here and Hyunwoo dies here.

He’s empty now, ass fluttering open and closed, asking to be filled. The two biggest ones hover him now, dripping in goo and slime, their tips covered in what Hyunwoo assumes must be dried blood. He shuts his eyes and tries to breathe.

Whatever properties that aroused him before aren’t enough to cover the pain when they both shove into him. Hyunwoo convulses as the pair writhe inside him, ripping his walls and making him wail. His body shakes and his mind blanks out. All he’s aware of is the pain shooting through his body and the weak arousal that spikes every time the tentacles move inside him. They rub mercilessly against his prostate and soon he’s cumming weakly again. He shudders and cries, throat raw and all he wants is to be let go and to never move again.

It’s over as quickly as it began. Or at least Hyunwoo tells himself that. The tentacles are gone from him and he lies in a pool of goo and blood and spunk and he just. Shakes.

He hears someone yelling his name.

He feels a sticky limb brush away his hair.

Hyunwoo lets himself cry.


End file.
